X-Force Vol 1 15
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Greg Capullo | CoverArtist2 = Harry Candelario | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Greg Capullo | Inker1_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = To the Pain | Synopsis1 = SHIELD IPAC Unit Crule crashes through the IPAC windshield and threatens to kill Cannonball. Shatterstar attacks and draws first blood, but Crule does not want to stop. Rictor steps in and is about to vibe him, when Sam steps in and asks why he is wanted. Crule announces that Gideon and the Externals were aware of his reawakening and Crule thought he would take him out first. Cannonball then lets Rictor knock him out of the ship into the desert below. The team decides to head for Gideon's Denver house. Tolliver's Hideout Cable watches as the body of the woman he thought was Domino lays on the floor bleeding, while the true Domino is chained to the wall. Deadpool explains that his girlfriend, Vanessa, infiltrated X-Force over a year ago while Domino has been a prisoner of Tolliver. Cable then fights Deadpool and knocks him down. He runs to Domino and tries to free her when Deadpool suddenly attacks. He is about to kill Cable when he suddenly is shot in the back. Domino shows that she shot him since Deadpool unintentionally cut her free while they were fighting. They then head outside to stop Tolliver. SHIELD IPAC Unit The team arrives in Colorado and Gideon appears on their ship's screen. He offers that X-Force can come after him and Sunspot will die or they can save their friend. Gideon makes Sam promise that if he gives up the location of Sunspot then Sam will never come after the Externals. Sam agrees and they head for New Mexico. Ophrah Research Facility Scientists continue to test on Sunspot and see the limit solar energy he can absorb. He screams out in pain. X-Force soon arrives and begins trashing the place looking for Sunspot. When they find him he is glowing like the sun and Cannonball quickly grabs him and flies him high into the sky. Bobby tells Sam to drop him and Cannonball continues to fly higher. Then, a giant explosion rips the sky and the group begins to look for survivors. Tolliver's Hideout Cable and Domino leap to jump onto the skiffs of Tolliver's helicopter as it begins takeoff. They hold on and head up higher. Cable tells Domino to jump for safety and to find X-Force and take care of them until he returns. She does as he says. Cable then turns his attention to Tolliver and shoots into the helicopter. It explodes and Cable teleports off to Graymalkin. A mask and Tolliver's clothes are seen floating on the water. Inside the villa, Deadpool finally recovers and realizes that Vanessa has escaped and is alive. He then teleports away. Graymalkin Professor greets Nathan upon his arrival in Graymalkin. Cable immediately heads for his bio-synthesis machine to fix the ripped skin on his face. After he fixes his face, Professor asks why he is so despondent. Cable tells him that he is ready to stop being the prey and that he is ready to be the hunter. Camp Verde X-Force arrives at Camp Verde and awaits the status of Cannonball and Sunspot. Then, Boom Boom steps out of the IPAC and announces that they both are fine. She also welcomes Sunspot to the team. Warpath then asks what they do now that they are on the run. Cannonball responds that they survive, like they always do. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** - Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Mr. Joshua and other scientists Locations: * ** *** Saradegna **** Tolliver's hideout * ** Ophrah research facility * * ** Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. IPAC unit * Tolliver's helicopter - | Notes = * This issue leads into the X-Cutioner's Song crossover event. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/03/2010 }}